


Gerita week 2k16

by LovingErina



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: GerItaWeek2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries for the Gerita week 2k16! I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White lily's

**Author's Note:**

> Day one: flowers
> 
> One day too late, sorry!

“Say, I-Italy,” Germany began, “what is your favorite kind of flower?”

“The lily!” Italy happily exclaimed.

“Ah, the national flower of your country, right?”

Italy nodded and snuggled closer to Germany. The two were resting beneath a tree after a walk together. Germany immediately turned red and looked at the smaller boy. Italy had his eyes closed and lips curled into a smile. He was about to fall asleep.

A small smile appeared on Germany’s face. Oh, how much he loved him. He made a mental note to get a bouquet of lily’s for their upcoming anniversary. He softly shook the other’s shoulder, as he was now fast asleep.

“Wake up, Italy. It’s time to go, it’s getting late.”

“Can you carry me?”

With a sigh Germany obeyed, carrying Italy all the way back.

 

 

“Good afternoon, sir, how can I help you?”

The smell of fresh flowers and a softly ringing bell welcomed Germany into the flower shop.

“I’m looking for lily’s, do you have those in your shop?” Germany asked the man behind the counter.

“Of course, of course! I’ll get them right away.”

Soon Germany was outside again, a bouquet of white lily’s in his hand. Somehow, he felt nervous. Even though he k new Italy for a long time, ever since they became lovers, he started to become nervous around him. It was not like something had happened- maybe that was the point. Even after a year, they had never kissed or anything further than that. It was kind of frustrating for him.

While sunken in thoughts, Germany found himself lost. _It was right, left, left, right, right? Then, where am I…_

“Oi, potato bastard! What are you doing here?” an all too familiar voice shouted from behind.

“Ah, Romano, what a timing, I-“

“You’re lost, hm?”

Germany lowered his head in shame. “Yes.”

Romano sighed dramatically. “You’re lucky to have run into me, then. You’re going to my brother? Why did I even ask, let’s go.”

Germany followed his lover’s brother all the way back to where he came from.

“You were supposed to meet here, right? Well, good luck, you’re quite late.” With that Romano walked away.

“Germany!” Italy shouted as he opened the door to the restaurant. “Where were you? I got so worried!”

“H-Hey, don’t make such a fuss, everyone’s staring.”

A waitress took Germany’s jacket and Italy dragged him to his table.

“Oh, the flowers… most of them are broken, b-but I hope you still like them, Italy,” Germany said when he showed Italy the bouquet.

“They’re beautiful, Germany,” Italy smiled and asked a waitress if she could put them in some water.

The rest of the evening was spent in silence, occasionally a laugh or a small talk. It was fine for them like this. Just being with each other was enough.

 

 

“Hey, Italy?”

“Yes?”

Germany bent down and kissed his lover on his lips. Just a few seconds. Germany blushed, Italy smiled. The latter tiptoed, wrapped his arms around Germany’s neck and kissed him again.

“Happy first anniversary!”

“Happy first anniversary, Italy.”  


	2. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Training

“Hurry up, Italy, or you’ll be left behind!”

It was training day. Germany and Japan jogged in a fast tempo, leaving Italy far behind.

“Germany-san, I think we lost Italy-san,” Japan then said. Germany stopped immediately.

“We might have a problem.”

 

 

“France nii-san!” Italy waved to the Frenchman.

“Shh, don’t speak so loud if you want to keep this a secret!”

“S-Sorry~”

France sighed and took Italy’s hand. He brought him to a small field where Spain and Prussia were busy setting things up.

“It looks so beautiful!” Italy exclaimed way too loud. France just sighed and went on with explaining things.

“Spain will be your cook tonight, Prussia your waiter and I’ll be playing the violin for the mood. Now go get that bastard.”

Italy smiled brightly, hugged France and ran off. Only at times like these he could run fast. But…

“Germany? He’s not here…”

 

 

_Meanwhile…_

“Germany-san, let’s go back the shorter route,” Japan suggested. “He probably went back to where we started.”

“No. I’ll jog back from where we came from, you go the normal way. Maybe he got caught by someone- let’s not think about that.” Only the thought made Germany angry already. Italy is an idiot and would do anything for pasta. Germany shook his head while he jogged back. _That probably didn’t happen.. or did it?_

 

 

“Italy-san!” The sad boy looked up when he heard Japan calling him. He got even sadder when he saw he was alone.

“Where’s Germany?” he sobbed, hugging Japan tightly.

“I-Italy-san, stop crying please, h-he’ll be here soon… look! There he is already…”

“Germany! Come, come!”

Germany didn’t even get the time to say something as Italy grabbed his hand and dragged him away from Japan, who smiled and waved them goodbye. Italy took him to the field France just showed him, and now it was even more beautiful than it already was.

Candles were lit, rose petals covered the grass. France softly played the violin to welcome them. Spain grabbed Italy’s shoulders, Prussia Germany’s, and took them away for each other for a second. When they came back, both of them were wearing tuxedos, designed by France. Italy giggled at Germany’s reaction. He took him to the table and Spain put two glasses of wine on the table.

“Surprise!” Italy cheesingly said.

“H-How.. what?”

Italy planted a kiss on Germany’s cheek and smiled. “Let’s just enjoy, okay?”

This would result in a night Germany would never, ever forget.


	3. Never let Italy bake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Cooking/baking

“Germany! Let’s bake some cookies!”

“But, yesterday we already made-“

“Let’s bake cookies!”

Germany sighed and pinched his lover’s cheek. “Fine then.”

“Yaay!”

 _Where does he get all that energy from?_ Germany thought as the two of them went to the local supermarket. Italy was skipping all the way.

Soon they were home again, and Italy immediately wanted to start baking. “No time to be wasted!”

“So, how much milk do we need?” Germany asked. He carefully watched Italy, as the cake from yesterday almost went wrong due wrong measures.

“Uhm.. half a litre!”

 _That’s a lot…_ “Well, pour it in then.. ah, the phone. I’ll get it.”

That was one of the worst decisions of Germany’s life. After being yelled at by Romano, he returned to the.. kitchen. It was a disaster. Italy happily sat on the counter, covered in flour and other stuff (chocolate probably). The cookies were in the oven, but the temperature was set way too high. Not only Italy was a mess, the kitchen was probably even worse. Everywhere was milk, flour, chocolate, everything what should’ve been in the bowl.

“Italy… let’s go take a bath, okay?”

“Together?”

“Sure.”

“Okay!”

_Cleaning can be done later…_


	4. A.. merman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Alternate Universe
> 
> Inspired by the first prompt of this post by @auideas on Tumblr: http://auideas.tumblr.com/post/137822103492/mermaid-or-witch-aus

Ludwig was finally done with his work. “You can go to hell, Ivan,” he murmured and started walking home. It was already past midnight. No one was on the streets, except for some _very_ drunk teenagers. Ludwig decided to visit the sea for a change. He often went there with his parents and brother when they were younger. He got a bit sad thinking about them. _If only they were still here…_

He had reached the beach by now. The moon stood high in the sky, many stars surrounding it. It looked absolutely beautiful. _Ah, there’s someone else…_

Someone was sitting on one of the big rocks close to the sea. _Looks quite dangerous.. should I?_

Just when he wanted to approach him, he jumped into the water. _Suicide?!_

He quickly ran to the place where the man had jumped into the water. He was nowhere to be seen. Ludwig sat down in shock. _What did I just witness?_

“Hey!” a young man’s said.

Ludwig looked around. _Am I imagining things?_

“Look down!”

Ludwig looked down, and saw..

“A mermaid?!”

“Shh, not so loud! Plus, I’m a mer _man_.”

“B-But.. they only exist in fairytales!”

“Then you are in one.”

“B-But..” Ludwig couldn’t believe his eyes. A merman! That can’t be true, right?

“I’m Feliciano! What’s your name?”

“It’s Ludwig.”

“Can I call you Luddy?”

“S-Sure, I guess..”

“Will you be here tomorrow, too?”

Ludwig couldn’t say no to a face as cute as Feliciano’s. “Yes.”

“Yay! Till tomorrow!” He waved once, then disappeared into the rough sea.

 

 

 

“Hey there Luddy!”

“Hello, Feliciano.”

“How are you doing?”

“I’m fine, what about you? The sea was pretty rough last night.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine! I’m used to that.” Feliciano smiled, making Ludwig blush.

This is how it went almost every day when Ludwig visited Feliciano. But this day, Feliciano asked him a weird question.

“Say, Luddy.. are you gay?”

“…”

“I guess silence means yes.”

“Y-yes, I’m gay. Do you.. hate me now?”

“Of course not, Luddy. I’m only glad you’re gay!”

_Huh?_

“Because I fell in love with you.”

“You- what?”

“I love you, Luddy!”

Ludwig’s normally sour face beamed with happiness. Feliciano was a bit of an idiot, but he was a good person. And slowly, just like Feliciano, Ludwig began to love him.

“I love you, too.”


	5. Old love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: past & present

“Class, pay attention please! This is your new classmate. Please introduce yourself to the class.”

Feliciano looked at the boy in front of the class. The boy looked to his shoes and was a little red. _Aw, he’s shy…_

“M-my name is Ludwig.. I just moved here..” the boy said softly.

“Welcome Ludwig!” the class said in unison.

“You can sit next to Feliciano, over there.”

Feliciano waved and smiled when Ludwig sat down and the teacher had begun with the lesson.

“You wanna hang out with me and my friends after school? As a welcome,” Feliciano whispered.

“S-sure,” Ludwig whispered back.

 

And so started their close friendship, but then..

 

“Feli? I, uhm, need to tell you something.” It was almost five years later. Both of them would almost turn eighteen.

“Ah, me too! You go first.’

“I.. well, we’re moving back to Germany.”

There was silence, until Feliciano started crying. Ludwig embraced him tightly, but he pushed him away.

“Feli..?”

“I love you, Ludwig! That’s what I wanted to say!” Feliciano wiped away some of his tears. “When I see you again, please accept my feelings!”

 

That was the last time they’d see each other for years. Now, about seven years later, Ludwig had to go on a business trip to Italy. Not once had he forget about Feliciano. That was also the reason why he was still single.

“Glad you could come, Ludwig! Come, hurry, Mr Vargas is waiting for you!”

_Vargas? Isn’t that…_

Ludwig got pushed inside a room and the door behind him closed quickly. Standig in front of the window was a slender man. One of his curls stood out.

“Feli?”

“Ludwig?”

The two stared at each other.

“You grew up,” both of them said, and laughed.

“What about your answer, Ludwig?”

“Feli..” Before he continued, he walked over to Feliciano and kissed him. “I love you, too.”


	6. Stupid game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: fighting

“Luddy~ could you pass me my glass please?” Feliciano asked his boyfriend, who, with a sigh, obeyed.

“It isn’t hard to stand up and get it yourself, you know,” Ludwig said.

“But the game’s just getting.. oh no! Not again!”

Ludwig glanced at his boyfriend. Lovino had introduced Feliciano to some game, and now Feliciano could not stop playing it. Ludwig was slowly getting irritated.

“What’s even so great about that game?”

Feliciano gasped and softly smacked Ludwig’s head.

“This game is pure gold! Can’t you see?”

“No, not really.”

Another gasp. “You’re weird.”

“ _I_ am weird? Then what are you? Insane?” _Maybe I shouldn’t have said that…_

“Leave!”

“Why don’t you leave?!”

“Because I’m playing this game here!”

After a short silence, Ludwig stood up and left the room.

_Did we just argue.. over a game? What am I, twelve?_

Ludwig quickly went back to the living room and sat back down next to his lover.

“Tell me what’s so great about this game.”

“You’re not mad anymore?”

“I thought you were mad.”

“How can I be mad at you, silly~”

Feliciano kissed Ludwig’s lips before focusing back on the game.

“Let me tell you. You see there is…”

In the end, Ludwig got addicted to the game also.


	7. Happy Valentine

“Happy valen- Prussia?”

Italy looked a little disappointed at his lover’s brother. “Where’s Germany?”

“He had to go to Austria’s place,” Prussia said. “He’ll be there the whole day, it was urgent. Wait, are you crying? Come here…”

He held the crying Italian tightly in his arms. He felt a little bad for him, even though he knew what his brother was planning.

“I’m going to Austria,” Italy then announced and ran away.

_You have to hurry, brother,_ Prussia thought as he closed the door. 

 

“Austria! Where Germany?” Italy said loudly, still running. 

“Ah, Italy! Germany just left, I’m sorry,” Austria answered. “But he said he had to go to Switzerland next, so hurry!”

With a little hope, Italy continued his search for Germany.

 

Then he realised: “Switzerland detests me. What to do..?

“Of course! Liechtenstein!”

 

“Germany? He was just with big brother… oh, he went to Netherlands!”

Italy sighed. “How much does he want to make me run?”

 

“Belgium,” Netherlands only said as he lit a cigarette. 

Italy sat down in a chair next to Netherlands. “The picnic is already ruined.. ah, I should just go home…”

“Don’t give up yet, Italy. Maybe he’s back home already.”

Italy quickly stood up and grabbed the picnic basket again.

“Thank you, Netherlands!” he said and ran back to the German’s home.

“...Weird guy.”

 

“Prussia! Is Germany- aah!”

Italy’s hands got grabbed and placed on his back. Someone else put a blindfold in front of his eyes.

“What’s happening?!” the Italian screamed afraid.

“Stop struggling, stupid brother,” Romano scoffed. Italy relaxed immediately. If his brother is there, everything should be okay, right? 

They led him away from the front door, to quite far away.

Then they removed the blindfold and Italy’s mouth fell open.

The garden of Germany’s home was lit with pink and red lights. In the middle of a big heart made from rose petals and candles stood Germany. He stretched out his hands and Italy walked over to him.

“Italy, first things first, I’m sorry for making you sad today, because I was not home. But, I hope I can make it up with this…”

Germany went down on his knees and showed Italy a little box. He opened it and in it was a beautiful ring.

“Will you marry me, Italy?”

With a big smile on his face and tears in his eyes, Italy also knelt down and hugged his lover.

“Of course, Germany, yes!”

“I love you, Italy,” Germany whispered and kissed his now fiance. 

“I love you too, Germany.”


End file.
